January 2010
by SailorFanFickers
Summary: The club's submissions for January 2010.


Optimus Prime was taking a leisure drive through a canyon. His thoughts were shifting as restlessly as the scenery. The Decepticons weren't leaving. He had seen to demolishing the last hope for energon but they still persisted. That shifted hi thoughts to the future of the Transformers. Without energon they were part of an endangered species.

"Optimus," the radio crackled.

Prime was so immersed in his thoughts he didn't hear the call from NEST.

"OPTIMUS PRIME!" the radio squaked.

"Sorry, Major Lennox," Optimus responded. "I was trapped in my own mind. What's going on?"

"A meteor is headed for the coast," Lennox replied.

"Okay….Isn't earth's defenses equiped to handle meteors?" Optimus frowned.

"We can't get a read on the object," Lennox confessed. "We were hoping you might be able to shed some light on the situation."

"I'm on my way," Optimus accelerated.

A semi truck cab hurtled into an Air Force base at a dangerous speed. It managed to come to a complete halt in the central command area located in a large hangar. The whole fram began to shift and mutate into the leader of the Autobots. He brought himself level with the variious monitors arrayed in the center. "Can you give me a visual on the meteor, Major Lennox?"

"On your left, Prime," Lennox gestured. "Why didn't you answer the first call?"

"I apologize," Optimus sighed. "Many thoughts have been plaguing my hardrive as of late. My mind has even drudged up thoughts of a love lost on Cybertron. Makes us human doesn't it?"

Lennox chuckled, "Yeah, but it's always good to have love somewhere in this line of work. Let's us know our sanity is still intact."

"Back to this meteor," Optimus turned.

"Its trajectory suggests it will hit just off the coast about half an hour away from here," Lennox rattled off. "All our attempts to scan have brought back nothing."

Optimus put his hand on his chin, "Can you enlarge it?"

One of the techs nodded and tapped some keys. The meteor jumped up to fill the entire screen.

Optimus's eyes narrowed, "That's a Cybertron escape pod. Only two robots I know of have the capabilities to deflect your sensors. I thought one of them died on the planet but, after recent eventws anything could happen."

"Are they Autobots?" Lennox asked.

"One is the other on is a Decepticon," Optimus frowned. "If it's our Autobot you may want to run."

"Last time I encountered her she got inside my head and did some funny things," Ironhide scratched his head.

"She can read minds?" the Major furrowed his brow.

"No," Optimus intoned, "she's a hacker. She could walk circles around your planet's computer geniuses and they'd never know she was there. Lightning was our entire research team. Megatron will try to take her. If it's the Decepticon he'll try to kill us."

Ratchet drove to the edge of the command center, "I'm ready to take her on."

Optimus looked at Major Lennox. "Autobots, roll out."

An emergency hummer, a black truck and a silver car drove out of the hangar. They were joined by a semi cab on the main artery leading out of the base. As soon as the convoy cleared the outer wall they accelerated hard. Optimus's GPS lead them to a cliff face overlooking the ocean. The sun was just beginning to set.

"Sideswipe," Optimus called, "do you have a fix on the Decepticons?"

"Five minutes out," the silver care replired.

"Autobots, find cover," Optimus ordered.

All four vehicles transformed and began searching. Ironhide scaled down the side of the cliff. He found caves big enough to hold them. He reported back to Optimus.

Ratchet and Ironhide ended up in a cave together. They were crouching over each other in the opening when the Decepticons rumbled up. Ironhide growled and Ratchet poked him painfully.

Two caves over Optimus was listening intently.

"Starscream you buffoon," Megatron howled, "why have you brought us to this detestable place!?"

"My scanners have picked up an incoming transport from Cybertron projected to land here, my Lord," Starscream sniveled.

Before another word could be said the water a few feet from shore exploded. The Autobots got a quick glimpse of the pod while the Decepticons got drenched by the displacement wave. The pod sank to the bottom of the ocean. A mechanical whirr began when it hit the bottom and pieces began to move. Before long an androgynous looking robot stood on the ocean floor. A ragged hole on its left side sparked wildly. Carefully placing its hand on the injury it looked towards the surface. Sunlight sparkled at it beckoning it to warmth. It found the cliff and began to scale its way up. Something shiny caught its eye from one of the caves.

Ratchet poked his head out of the cave cautiously, "Optimus, its Lightning and she's hurt badly. If we don't move quickly the Decepticons will rip her to pieces."

"Autobots," Optimus shouted. "Mobilize!"

The four members of the team erupted from their caves and swarmed around Lightning. Sideswipe and Ironhide rocketed past her while Optimus and Ratchet began pushing her laterally across the cliff face. Optimus jumped up to the road and transformed. They had emerged next to a semi yard. Optimus hooked up to an empty trailer and brought it back to the edge.

Ratchet got the newly landed Autobot loaded into the back and began to make repairs.


End file.
